Lunacy
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: When Ron and Luna meet by chance at the owlery, he begins to see her in a different light. Ron/Luna. Give it a chance?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing (:**

**

* * *

**

The Gryffindor common room was completely deserted.

This was no surprise to Ron Weasley however, light streamed through the windows, and the fire for once, was not alight, as the heat was far too un-bearable for this time of day. He supposed his fellow Gryffindors were out enjoying the sun, and why should Hermione or Harry be any different? Hermione was probably outside underneath the old tree, Hogwarts: A History balanced in her lap, in his minds eye he could picture her doing just so, her un-naturally bushy hair blowing around in the light breeze the day provided. Ron sighed heavily, hunger suddenly overwhelmed him, and he realised he had most likely missed breakfast. He found himself almost sprinting to the portrait hole, how is it possible one can put off a potions essay on an empty stomach? He sighed a little at the prospect of the homework he would have to complete for Snape, but reminded himself he could always copy Hermione's later.

Clambering through the portrait hole, Ron sprinted down the staircase as fast as his legs would carry him, perhaps he should go visit Pigwidgeon on the way to the great hall? He had not done so for days, and Ginny had given up sneaking into the owlery to feed him after Ron bitterly complained that Pig was becoming over-weight for such a small owl. Groaning, his stomach hollow and aching, he turned away from the great hall and made his way to the owlery. He climbed his way up to west tower, his mind on quickly checking Pig was okay, and then running to the hall for breakfast before the plates were magically cleaned, or else his stomach would remain empty until lunch. As he reached west tower, his feet made soft sounds against the straw strewn across the floor, and a warm drafty breeze hung in the air around him. Ron presumed he was completely alone, until he turned, he wondered how he could have missed the strange girl in such a circular room, especially since she was quietly cooing to the owl before her.

She stood with her back turned to Ron, her hair shrouding her face, hiding her mysterious silver eyes, Ron noted that they reminded him of storms, of cloudy nights and rain, and without turning her back she began to speak.

"Hello Ronald" she spoke in her distant, dreamlike voice, surprising Ron and making him jump. How did she know he was there? She hadn't even turned her back! And he had not acknowledged her existence until a mere few seconds ago. Ron rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, wondering which was the best way to answer her greeting.

"Erm...hello, Loon-Luna." he said, slipping up and changing her name last minute. She did not seem to notice, but smiled pleasantly as the tawny owl behind her leapt into the air and took flight, soaring through one of the permenantly open windows. It seemed to be carrying some sort of letter, which Ron guessed would be delivered to Luna's father. Luna continued to smile at Ron, making him feel un-easy, her grey stormy eyes bore into him, her eyes had a mildly surprised yet very calm look about them, the way only Luna's eyes could. He stared back for a while until he he was sure he was being rude and felt the need to look away. Luna however, did not think him rude at all, but she had always been rather odd.

"Which one is yours?" she asked, a touch of curiosity in her voice. It took Ron a second or so to realise what she meant.

"Oh, the owls?" he said, feeling stupid the moment the words had left his lips.

'Must take a real idiot to feel stupid in the prescence of Luna Lovegood.' he thought to himself, and felt suddenly guilty. Sure she was odd, and strange, and probably very insane, but she wasn't stupid. Luna brushed this off, seemingly not noticing his guilt ridden expression or emotions.

"Of course." she said, immersed in conversation with Ron, who felt like he was having a chat about owls with the mad hatter. (A character from a Muggle story book, who Hermione had once pointed out, shared many characteristics with the Lovegoods. Harry had instantly grasped the topic of conversation, being brought up in a Muggle home, whereas Hermione was left to explain the concept of Alice in wonderland and un-birthdays to Ron.)

Then, almost as if Pig was listening in on the two converse, flew down from one of the highest perches and landed on Ron's shoulder, digging his tiny claws beyond his robes and into his flesh.

"Oh!" Luna said, her voice calm but somehow adorned in complete surprise, moved forward to scoop Pigwidgeon into her cupped hands. Pig obeyed, and nestled into Luna's awaiting hands. Normally, if this was Ginny or Hermione he would be irritated (because secretly he felt some concern for the fluffy, minute nuisance) but Luna held Pig with the utmost care and seemed to adore him without making a drama or a fuss. Luna seemed to beam at Ron before handing his owl back, though Ron would've been perfectly happy for her to continue petting Pig for as long as she would've liked. Pig pecked at Ron almost urgently, and Ron fed him almost instantly, having suddenly an urge not to break eye contact with the girl before him, not even for a second.

Luna swept her dirty blonde hair from her face, exposing two glittering radishes hanging from her earlobes. Ron smiled a little at her insane dress sense, though Luna was so far out of it, she seemed to have drifted from the conversation as though it suddenly bored her, and Ron found himself wanting to grasp her attention once again. He looked her up and down, she was dressed in the standard Hogwarts robes and uniform, and missing from behind her ear was her wand, instead it was tucked inside her converse for safe keeping, and though this must be un-comfortable, Luna showed an indifference that said she didn't seem to mind.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you." she said dreamily, snapping back into the conversation so abruptly, it was as if they'd be chatting non-stop. She gave a small one handed wave, which Ron didn't know exactly how to return, and chuckled before skipping from the owlery, and once her footsteps had stopped beating against the stone steps of west tower, leaving a prolonged silence in her wake.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I don't think it'll be a oneshot, I was going to make it a really long oneshot, but I changed my mind and now it'll have a few chapters. I haven't decided, it could be a twoshot, a threeshot, a fourshot. Are those even real words? Ahwell (: Please review, even if you didn't like it, or you thought either of the characters were OOC, because I don't like Ron much, so he's hard to write for me xD  
**

**Thank you to Chloe, who un-knowingly beta'd this for me (: **

**And if Lucy is reading this, I finally wrote something about Ron, so be happy (:**

**Love you all (:**


End file.
